Xenoblade Wiki:News Archive
News archived from the main page. 2015 May * May 20th, 2015: The Xenoblade X Original Soundtrack has been in Japan, composed by Hiroyuki Sawano, consisting of 55 tracks and 4 CDs. * May 8th, 2015: The first for Xenoblade X has been released, it offers some new quests and new content involving four new characters, three Skell models. * May 6th, 2015: has announced a special Xenoblade Chronicles 3D New Nintendo 3DS bundle for June 26th. April * April 29th, 2015: Xenoblade Chronicles X has been in Japan. * April 28th, 2015: Nintendo has published an special XenobladeX , as well as . * April 28th, 2015: Monolith Soft has revealed the first for Xenoblade X, involving four new characters, three Skell models, and other features. It will be released on May 8th. * April 28th, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X revealing more online features information such as the BLADE Report and Scout, and some Online Quests Mechanics. * April 24th, 2015: has broadcast a Xenoblade Chronicles X Nintendo Direct followed by a Nintendo Treehouse showcase. * April 23rd, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X revealing more information about the Network and the Squads, and more images about the Cauldros. * April 21st, 2015:''Nintendo and Monolith Soft have published a Story Trailer of ''Xenoblade X that summarized the main story lines from the previous video presentations. * April 16th, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X revealing more information about the Skells such as battle mechanics, types, models, and customization. * April 15th, 2015: Nintendo and Monolith Soft have published a new trailer of Xenoblade X that summarized the main lines from the previous video presentations and ends by a few scenes from the story. * April 10th, 2015: A presentation video focusing on Dolls and the network system in Xenoblade Chronicles X has been streamed by Nintendo and . * April 10th, 2015: Nintendo launches Xenoblade Chronicles 3D in for the New Nintendo 3DS systems. * April 9th, 2015: Hiroyuki Sawano has published in Japan a teaser of the Xenoblade X Original Soundtrack. He has announced his work achievement and the release date for May 30th in Japan. * April 9th, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X revealing more information about Arts and Battle Cries mechanics, additional images of the Land of White Wood and artworks of Dolls. * April 2nd, 2015: Nintendo launches the release of Xenoblade Chronicles 3D in and in for the New Nintendo 3DS systems. * April 1st, 2015: The date of the "Doll / Network" Special Presentation of Xenoblade Chronicles X has been announced during the Japanese for April 10th, 2015. * April 1st, 2015: Nintendo has revealed a new trailer of Xenoblade Chronicles 3D titled "Let the Shackles be Released!" for the imminent release (April 2nd). March * March 28th, 2015: For the upcoming release of Xenoblade Chronicles 3D, Nintendo broadcast the game presentation by Tetsuya Takahashi followed by a Live Recording performance. * March 26th, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X revealing some information about battle mechanics in particular the Over Clocking Gear, and more images about the Noctilucent Forest. * March 25th, 2015: The review embargo for Xenoblade Chronicles 3D has expired and websites have begun posting reviews. Links to many reviews can be found at . * March 25th, 2015: Nintendo Europe have released a launch trailer for Xenoblade Chronicles 3D, which contains a spoiler warning at the beginning. * March 21st, 2015: Nintendo has that the Xenoblade Chronicles 3D download version does not fit the internal microCD card of the New 3DS system and requires an external 8GB or larger one (supported cards ). * March 20th, 2015: Nintendo Life has posted with Hiro Yamada of Nintendo, who talks about the challenges of porting Xenoblade Chronicles to the New 3DS. * March 20th, 2015: Nintendo has released a new trailer for Xenoblade Chronicles 3D titled "Your Will Shall Be Done". * March 19th, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X revealing some information about different creatures species and an Overed encounter. * March 18th, 2015: Nintendo has revealed a new trailer of Xenoblade Chronicles 3D titled Introduction Video 2. * March 12, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X revealing some information about the Battle system and the Arms Company. * March 6, 2015: A Direct Show about the Battle Presentation of Xenoblade X has been streamed by Nintendo and . *''March 2nd, 2015:'' Nintendo has revealed a new trailer of Xenoblade Chronicles 3D titled Heir to the Monado. February * February 26th, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X revealing some information about two new characters and weather changes on Mira. * February 23rd, 2015: translated a tweet from Monolith Soft's account announcing that Xenoblade Chronicles X has an auto-run feature. * February 19th, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X website revealing some information about a new character and some new gameplay mechanics, like the Frontier Net. * February 17th, 2015: A new trailer of Xenoblade Chronicles 3D '' is revealed and titled Introduction Video. * ''February 13th, 2015: The Shulk amiibo has been released, although some retailers may already have it or may not have it. Note that in Europe, the release date is 20th February, 2015. * February 12th, 2015: Monolith Soft has updated the Xenoblade X website revealing four new videos of the game mechanics dealing with New Los Angeles, the Quests Diary, the Navigation Ball and the Avatar Creation. * February 9th, 2015: According to Target, Xenoblade Chronicles X is scheduled for release on May 31, 2015, in North America. * February 7th, 2015: Xenoblade Chronicles X ''is revealed to be about 22.7 GB large, and is given official boxart and more via Amazon Japan. * ''February 6th, 2015: Xenoblade Chronicles 3D ''is given a trailer and a release date of April 2nd, 2015 in Europe and April 10th, 2015 in North America. * ''February 6th, 2015: A Japanese ''Xenoblade Chronicles X ''Direct about the Presentation of the World and its exploration has been released, giving more info about the world of Mira (A unofficial version subtitled in English can be viewed).